


Admit

by hipxhop



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipxhop/pseuds/hipxhop
Summary: Series of Jopper one shots
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Insecurities

“Hop?” Joyce said while they were both sitting on the couch after having their weekly diner at the Byers house. “Hmm” Hopper answered.

“Do you … ?” She paused, she didn’t know how to bring it up. She didn’t want to sound like a shy teenage girl, or worse, like a crazy 40 year old. Hopper looked up at her and took a sip of his beer. She sighed and finally asked: “Do you think I’m attractive?”

Hopper almost spilled his drink and started coughing. His cheeks turned red. He stood up and kept on coughing. Joyce helped him by giving him a glass of water, she couldn't help but to stay close to him.

His voice sounded heavy when he finally started talking. “Joyce. Every man wants to be with you. Don’t you get that?” She looked at him in awe. She didn’t understand. “But then why don’t I see it, and you do?” she asked. -Well, that’s a stupid question- she thought. The only man she ever really wants to see is standing in front of her.

He didn’t answer. He didn’t know how to explain this without saying too much. After Bob died, he wanted to give her all the time she needed. But it’s getting more difficult every day. He isn’t sure about her feelings for him, but he can’t take it anymore. He needs her in his life, and not only as a friend. He wants to be close to her, protect her and her family and wants to be a dad to her boys and El. “Because I always try to keep them at a distance”, he admitted. “ … when I see them looking at you like that.” He blushed and looked up from the very interesting floor. She just stared at him. “You do?” she asked softly. She came closer to him. Hopper just nodded and kept on drowning in her beautiful eyes.

“Why?” This was it. He couldn’t help himself anymore. “Because … “ Joyce took his hand and squeezed it softly. She kept staring in his eyes and gave him a little smile. Like she said it was okay for him to finally tell her. “Because I think you’re the most remarkable woman I’ve ever seen. And after all that happened, I started thinking about us and how I could’ve lost you. And I just … I just think I lo-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence. Joyce stood on her tippy toes to put a small but loving kiss on the corner of his lips. “I think I love you too, Hop.”


	2. rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joyce finds herself humming hopper's favorite song

The rain was pouring for days now, and Joyce just watched the raindrops cluttering at her window, not knowing what to do. Hopper dropped El earlier and she and Will were playing board games in his room. Jonathan was off working. She started humming _You Don't Mess Around With Jim_. Her thoughts went to him. Jim Hopper. The man who's always been there for her, the man who always warmed her heart and the man who's favorite song it was. She started smiling. She knew how she felt about him, but she didn't want to act on it. Joyce was sure Hopper didn't share her feelings and she was scared to lose him as a friend. 

“Why are you smiling?” Joyce stood up to see El with a curious look on her face. “Oh… hi … uh nothing.” She tried to hide her smile in her hand. “I saw you thinking, and you were smiling.” El gave Joyce her biggest smile, she felt busted. “Really, it’s nothing. I’m just happy you’re here”, she said while she patted her shoulder before going into the kitchen. “I’ll just start cooking.” That wasn’t the answer El wanted, so she followed her into the kitchen. “Would you be even more happy when Hop would be here?” Joyce looked at her in awe, not knowing what to say. “El…” But that didn’t help, El just kept looking at her, waiting for an answer. “Of course I would, Hop and I are friends.” She started focusing on preparing diner. “That’s not what he told me”, she simply said before leaving the room.

What did she just hear? “El?” She called her back. El looked at her like she just won something. “What did he tell you then?” Joyce tried to act calm, but she didn’t. “He said he likes being with you, and he was sad he had to work today. He wanted to watch a movie with us, and sit close to you.” Joyce looked at her in disbelief. “Is that what he really said?” She had a warm feeling. “… not really. But I just know.” El didn’t know what she saw, she saw Joyce’s emotions change. Her smile disappeared. “Why?”, she quickly added. “Oh… nothing. It’s nothing.” She started cutting her vegetables a little faster. “Friends don’t lie.” El simply said. “You… you like dad too?” Joyce looked up. “Did you just say dad?” El looked at her busted. “I think I did.” She just smiled. “But that was not the question.” Joyce loved the little girl, but her talking skills were developing way too fast. She started blushing. “M-Maybe.” El’s smile grew. “I-l like you too, Joyce.”

Was that… It couldn’t be. She turned around to see Hopper standing in the doorway. Soaking wet, which sure didn’t help her to stay calm. “I wasn’t …” she tried to save herself. El just watched them standing there awkwardly. “Okay.” she just said before leaving the room and high fiving Will who just let Hopper in. “You weren’t what?” Joyce just wanted to disappear. “El just called you dad.” She tried to change the subject. “I know”, he just smiled. He came closer. Her heart started beating faster. She tried to look away, but he lifted her chin up. “I mean it, Joyce. I like you too.” She tried to look away, but she couldn’t stop watching his blue eyes. “I have since high school … and everything just came back when I saw you in my office. You’re such an extraordinary, sweet and beautiful woman.” Joyce started tearing up. “ … and I just can’t help it. I’m in love with you, Joyce Byers. Always have, always will be.” She started crying. She never expected this to happen. “Hey… you don’t have to give me an answer. I understand you need time. I-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Joyce threw herself at him. Kissing him with all the emotion she felt at that moment. He kissed her back, softly but passionate. Will and El watching the scene from behind the wall, smiling like two little idiots.

The morning after, Hopper found Will and El eating breakfast while Joyce was baking some more croissants. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “What are you smiling at?”, he asked. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. “This cute croissant”, she said before ticking his nose softly. He watched her sit down and he didn't stop smiling. He was a dad AND a boyfriend now. 


End file.
